SOMEONE FOR THIEF
by Siahposh
Summary: its about our bakura,hes so famous in his school but he feels so lonely,needs someone who care about him...and who rescued him from his idiot friends! .I PRESENT THIS FICTION TO MY HIKARY CUZ OF HER BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BDAY HIKARY! kiss


SOME ONE FOR THIEF

Hey, look!

It's me, ritsu-sensei, king of perverts, bakuras close friend and my hikarys yami, so how're ya? .

Im sorry for all "lost angel"s fan cuz I can't update it, in fact, I don't know what the hell I should write as another chapter, help me! T.T

I wrote this all by myself, no one translated it, isn't that cool:D

I was dreaming about this fiction, I just wanted write it and now, here ya are, my new fiction and it's just one chapter!!! .

it's humor, and romance, suck at summaries, sorry!!! .

-------------------------

ATTENTION: I don't own yugioh, I never owned and I think I can't own it ever, cuz…rabbids can't fly, but they can dance!!! .

Domino high school is the best high school in the city.

They're accepting only geniuses students or with some special talent. All of the teachers are the same, best teachers chosen for this school and they know everything, they're genius too. In fact, this school is a special one for special ppl and of course, they catch lots of money from students.

However, students can do whatever they want, they should just have their rank in the highest place, and so if they do it, they can do what ever they want!

This school is a dreamy-school, for who can't enter it, but we all know schools suck, whatever they are!

Schools are like hell. We should just study or listen to what the hell they say about some useless facts like why birds become pregnant and how…hey, but it's not useless, its cool!!!

Anyway, our story, or our fiction in fact is in this school, all of our fiction happened in this school!

I told you about the school, you should be a genius or have a special talent for entering to this school, no matter what is your talent, and they accept you!

All of the students live in their dorms. There are four dorms. One dorm is for clever students, they must always be the best in their own field and should get the best marks and musn't make a mistake.

Another dorm is for all the athletes, another one is for drawers, and the last one is for writers, poems or stories, whatever!

They have their own classes, their own hobbies, and their own fucking other things, they don't like to meet someone from another dorm, and they just wanna play with each other, talk with each other, and other things!

However, sometimes, they make a group with another dorm.

Those groups become famous in the school and everyone want to join!

One of them…in fact, one of the most famous groups is named Spirits!!!

This group is has four ppl, theyre from different dorms!

So, let me introduce them:

1.bakura yami/20/alis thief/best in soccer/always wanna fight with ppl/suck at studies/don't wanna be with someone/always hungry and always angry about some unknown reason!

2. yami yugi/alias pharaoh/he's the best of the alpinists/20/arrogant/he likes to be with another member of his group, kaiba/he always wanna fight with bakura!

3. Kaiba seto/alias moneybag/20.5/hes so tall/best in basketball/always wanna play basketball/really, really arrogant/wanna call ppl his pets/doesn't like to be with someone!

4. Marik ishtar/alias mariku/20/best in god knows what/just wanna rest in his bed with his malik-chan/doesn't like girls/always hungry like bakura/always wanna fight with bakura!

Here's our group, theyre friends since they entered this school, about 3 years, long time for friendship!!!

So, there are no girls in this school, all of the students are boys!(me: you thinking what I'm thinking? .)

Bakura was bored, in fact, he was always tired. He doesn't like to be in school but his parents forced him to live in this hell, so he hates his parents!

Bakura lives in the athletes dorm, he shares a room with yami and kaiba, marik is in another dorm (for drawers), he likes to draw doujinshi so he's a genius at that, god help ppl!

Bakura loves soccer, cuz he can kick that ball or kick his rivals or fight in the middle of the match…bakura is the best soccer player in the school, ppl love him so much and some of them wanna be with him but bakura doesn't like them!

He wants someone special for himself, just his and not for another one, he wants to be with someone really special, but to be honest, he can't never find someone like he wants!

Bakura shook his head and closed his book, he can't read anything!

They have a really important exam tomorrow but he can't read anything, he doesn't feel well:

-What's up thief?

-Im so fucking bored…do something, pharaoh, to amuse me!

The pharaoh falls from his bed:

-WTF? Im not your jester!

-Really?

Before he could answer, the doors suddenly open and kaiba enters the room. Yami looks at him and tries hard to hold back his drooling and this made bakura laugh, so yami ran after him and tried to kill him but bakura ran faster, hes a soccer player, right?

Students can leave their dorms and school in their free-time. All of them want out for a date or for fun, but bakura never goes out, cuz he doesn't like to be with other ppl on the streets!

But now, he feels he wants be with someone. When he sees other guys and girls together, he feels something odd inside of his heart and he feels the need to take someone's hand, he feels he wants to speak with someone, he feels he needs someone so badly, but who? That, he doesn't know!!!

-Baku baku baku!!!

Someone hugged him tightly, he tried to push him away with disgust:

-Mariku, what the hell are you doing? Lemme go, you bastard!

Marik pouted and made someone laughing:

-hi bakura, howre you today?

-me? im fine, why you ask malik?

marik glared at bakura:

-don't speak with malik-chan like that Kura, were on a date!

He shrugged, but before he could saidanything, someone joined them:

-im sorry malik, but I should…oh,hi!

-hi…

Bakura couldn't take his eyes from him. he was a young boy, like him, or malik, with milky skin and silky hair, wide chocolate eyes and a sweet smile, pink lips and kind looks:

-im ryou, maliks little brother!

-oh…im…bakura, mariks friend!

He smiled sweetly and bakura felt his heart sink to his foot. Marik looked at him with doubt, cuz bakura blushed:

-Are you ok, Kura?

-Don't call me with this name, you know how I hate this name!

Bakura wanted to kill Marik cuz of that:

-But I think Kura is such a cool nickname!

-What?

Ryou smiled again:

-Kura is fitted for you as your alias!

Bakura didn't know what to do or what he should do. Marik laughed and hugged bakura:

-From now on, Ill call you kura-chan!

-Dare to!

Ryou smiled again:

-Im sorry but I should leave now, Amane is waiting for me, I should help her with dinner, see ya again, jane!

He waved his hand and then left them, Bakura, STILL, amazed on him!

-ooooooohhh, kura loved little ryou!

-WHAT? NO WAY I…I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Malik rolled his eyes as he-knows-everything and made Bakura blush again:

-Don't be such a baka!

-Me? Im sorry but youre a baka, its suitable for you!

-Whatever…I should go, see ya both later!

Before they could say anything, Bakura left them alone, how dared they call him Kura?!

"But I think kura is such a cool nickname!"

Bakura shook his head and tried to listen to his Ipod to forget everything about Ryou, but he couln't listen what the hell the singer said, he just could hear Ryous sound in his ears!

-Damn him…

At night, Bakura went to bed soon and tried to sleep and forget everything about Ryou but he couldn't, he didn't know why was it; cuz of yami and kaibas mouning or what else?

-Ooohhhh seto….i love you!

He tried hard not to kill them and just tried to listen to his Ipod but suddenly they screamed:

-Can you two plz shut up? I'm trying to sleep, and were in the school not in the lupanar!

Both of them looked at him with surprise, Bakura had never yelled at them like that just cuz of their night sex:

-Are you ok thief?

Bakura murmured something under his breath and left them alone, they didn't let him sleep, maybe marik would let him sleep in his room that night!

-Ho mariku, open the fucking door!

After a minute, marik opened the door, he looked very sleepy:

-What the hell are you doing here Baku?

-I wanna sleep in your room if you don't wanna fuck that malik tonight!

Marik falls and lets him enter the room, malik was sleeping in Mariks bed:

-Why don't you sleep in your room Baku?

Bakura growled and lied down on the ground:

-They're having night-sex as always, but tonight I can't sleep…so I need peace!

-You can't sleep? Are you sick or worried about something?

Bakura looked at him with surprise:

-Worried about something? Worried about what?

-I don't know, but when I can't sleep, Malik-chan always says Im worried about something!

And then he hugs Malik in his bed. Bakura tries to ignore him:

-Why should I be worried about something?

-Don't know, maybe cuz today was a bad day or you did something wrong?

-I never do something wrong, but for being friend with you!

Marik pouted:

-Baku is so heartless!

They looked at each other in silence for a second and then Bakura spoke:

-How old is he?

-How old is who?

-Ryou!

-Oh, my tenshis little bro? Hes 18…why do you ask?

Bakura shrugged and then closed his eyes:

-I wanna sleep, night!

Marik didn't say anything but smiled!

Bakura was in peace, he had never been in this sort of calmness before, he thought that now he could understand what heaven meant!!

-GOOD MORNING BAKU-CHAN!!!

-what the…

If he would have been in his bed, he would have absolutely fall but thank god he was on the ground.

Mariku laughed and hugged him:

-Could you sleep well baku?

-I was in heaven and some fucking idiot killed me with his hug!

-Ooooo, Baku is mean with me!!!

Now Bakura wanted to kill himself or someone else, but, he must go to his class first, maybe in his freetime he would kill someone!

The exam was a tragedy, a catastrophic and a god knows what!

Bakura was sure he FUCKED the exam, not to pass it!

-Baku, today is ryous birthday and we wanna make celebration for him, can you plz help us?

-Help with what?

-We wanna make some cakes for him and decorate their house, so we need some help, can you?

Bakura sighed:

-Yeah Ill help you, but I won't stay for birthday!

-ok!

-AND DON'T HUG ME!!!

Marik pouted and hugged Bakura again!

In the evening, Amane comes to pick them up and arrives to their house.

Amane was ryous and maliks older sister. She was really nice and really looked like ryou, with silky hair but purple eyes like malik's, she was really kind and sweet!

Their house, was out of town, in a small one. Ryou and Amane live with each other in a little house, in a big complex and they look poor cuz their house was really devoided of accommodations.

Bakura looked around to find something about ryou, then, he found something.

A little panel with ryous photo, he was wearing nothing but a little blue short, he was at the beach with Amane, Malik and their parents.

-Where are your parents Amane?

Amane smiled and looked at panel:

-They died when we were at that beach…they drowned into the sea when they were swimming!

-Im sorry…

Amane smiled:

-Don't be Bakura, you know something? Ryou really likes you!

-Then I…WHAT?

Amane giggled and took his hand:

-I know you never met each other but malik always talks about you when hes home and shows your photo, and I know Ryou met you the last day, he thinks youre really cool…but don't tell him what I said, he would kill me if he knew!

Bakura imaging that little kids wanna kill some one and smile,he really like him, but wait…how he has feeling about him when he don't know him?!  
-but how?  
-when we were child…ryou has a friend,his name was akefia…ryou and akefia were in a same school and they always played with each other,but when they were 10…akefias drunk father raped him and then akefia killed

himself,ryou never believed that he had lost his friend so he got sick…about 6years…

When bakura looked at their photo,he felt he couldn't breathe couse akefia looked just like him,with white hair but dark purple eyes…and ryou was really kawaii when he was child!!!(me:kura is Lolita!!! .;)

bakura felt sorry for him,and for his self too,cuz ryou never liked him because of his self…he just liked him cuz he looked like his childhoods friend!!!

-baku come here,I need your help!

-today is my birthday…do you remember?

he was in a cemetery, a really beautiful one. full of flowers, green trees and one pretty little church.

He put the flowers on his grave and sat opposite to the white stone:

-I miss you…why did you leave me alone? we promised to be together for ever…why did you kill yourself aki?

Ryou looked at that little white stone and read what was written on the stone:

-akefia wanajima…my aki…I miss you!

he broke into tears and cried:

-today ill be 19,same as you aki…but im so alone, no one loves me, why did you leave me alone?why did you kill yourself aki?

He sniffed and looked at the grave again:

-I met someone like you…his name is bakura…but hes not like you entirely …he looks wild and heartless,malik said he had always fought with him and the others and thar hes their school champion in soccer…isnt that cool?some one like you!!!

ryou sighed and looked at the sky:

-I think its about to start raining,I should go…take care of yourself aki,and don't play with bad angels,ok?good bye!

ryou left the cemetery…and rain started!

Bakura fell in the sofa and took a long sigh,finally,they had finished their work!

-wanna eat something bakura?

-thanks amane!

Amane smiled and gave him a glass of water,marik and malik were still busy making a birthday cake:

-how about we draw a dragon on it with cream?

-marik its a birthday cake,not a Halloween one!!!

-oh?then how about a dark jungle?!

-go and rest marik,I can do it by my self!

-ooooooo,youre so kind malik malik!!!

bakura smirked and sat up:

-amane,I should go…

-what?you wanna leave?!

amane was surprised,why would he wanna leave?

-but its ryous birthday and I haven't bought him anything,so its better for me to leave…I have some studying to do and…I should go to sleep earlier tonight!

amane didn't say anything but she looked sad:

-ok,then…I wish we'll see each other you soon!

-me too,goodbye!

when bakura wanted to open the door,it suddenly opened and hit him in the forhead:

-HI AMANE…e?bakura?!

Bakura saw birds flying around his head,singing about something,cuz the door had hit his forehead really hard!

-oh,im so sorry,im sorry,really sorry…are you ok?

Bakura couldn't focus on anything,he felt so dizzy:

-amane,come and help, bakura isnt ok!

he didn't know what had happened next cuz he had fainted.

Don't know how long he had been unconscious but when he woke up,everything was in dark,he tried to get up but someone stopped him:

-don't move bakura,they said you shouldn't move until they say so…are you ok?

-where the hell am i?

-youre in hospital…im sorry bakura its all my fault!

bakura looked at him and then recognized him,ryou!

-why are you here?

-so…you fainted cuz I suddenly opened the door and door smashed you and then you fainted…so…I thought it was better to stay with you,here…

Bakura could see the blush on his cheeks:

-but today is your birthday…

-i…I know…but…its all my fault youre here

bakura took his hand and made him blush even more than before:

-no its not your fault,don't blame yourself!

ryou looked at him,bakura felt him melting in his glance…ryou was really really pretty,like an angel…how lucky of akefia to have a boyfriend like him!

-ryou…youre so pretty…

Ryou blushed and didn't say anything…his hand was still in bakuras hand and his heart was beating madly in his chest,bakura was in the same position!

-so…i…I better go and call your doctor…

Bakura smiled,he knew ryou was ashamed:

-ok!

Ryou shook his hand and left him alone.

-hes pretty…

Bakura didn't like to fall in love with some one or something,and cuz of this he never became friends with ppl,he would always choose some friends who t don't wanna be with him as lovers but now…he felt he needed someone,he felt he wanted to be hugged by someone everyday and kissed by him…bakura thought about ryou…his kind angel!

everything was fine in the hospital,nurse,doctors and ryou of course.he stood with bakura all the time and helped him get better,there was nothing to worry about,doctors said he was getting better and he could leave hospital!

bakura didn't wanna leave this place,cuz he was afraid to lose ryou…he didn't know what to do,so he asked his yami!

first…his yami laughed to death,then he became silent and looked at him but then he fainted from all that laughter!!!

but after 30minutes of unstoppable laughter,he smiled:

-you know thief,its cool of you to have found someone so lovely like him!

-I know!

-so you should date him!

-whats a date?

and then they were forced to call the doctor cuz yami fell into a hysterical laughter!

but finally teached him how to ask for a date and what to do on a date!

-but its all so hard for me!

marik rolled his eyes and sat beside him:

-cuz youre so heartless and stony!!!

bakura glared at him while marik was hiding himself behind malik:

-don't kill me stony!!!

after 3days,they let him leave the hospital.

Ryou,come and help him to pick his things,he said goodbye and wanted leave. When everyone,glared at bakura:

-do what?

marik whispered something in his ears:

-its time to ask you idiot!

-but…i….

-you piece of shit,if you don't ask him now,Ill ask him for a date!

Bakura took a long breath and then called him:

-ryou…

Ryou looked at him:

-what?are you ok?

-yeah…im…fine…so…I should…no,I wanna ask you…something…

Bakura glared at everybody but all of them were looking at sky:

-ask me…something?

Ryou was blushing:

-em…ryou…i…ijustwannahaveadatewithyou!

-huh?!

yami falls,kaiba goes to kill himself and marik hit his head in the nearest tree and of course malik helped him:

-sorry…but I didn't understand what you said…

-so…can you…be…be my date!

FINALLY,he said what he wanted to say!!!

ryous face was all red:

-i…yes!

bakura hugged him and kissed his forehead:

-ill see you tomorrow ryou!

-t…take care bakura!

-plz,call me kura!like what you said before,its more suitable for me!

ryou blushed again and smiled:

-ok…kura!

now bakura was the happiest man in the world!

-so,what do you wanna do on your date?

bakura looked at his yami:

-what should we do?talk!

-and?

Bakura looked confused:

-and what?

-what do you mean and what?what should we do?!

yami looked at him with wide eyes and then falled again,kaiba snaped his forehead:

-comeon,you're both on a date!

-so?

now yami was so angry and shaking with with anger:

-WHEN TWO PPL ARE ON DATE,THEY DO A LOT OF WORK,LIKE TALK AND OTHER FUCKING WORK…YOU IDIOT!!!

-so why youre angry?

yami screamed and went to kill himself and kaiba ran after him to stop him.

Malik sighed and looked at bakura:

-bakura,when two ppl are on date,they talk with each other,eat something like icecream, lunch or dinner and have fun with each other,tell jokes or talk about their memories…and then kiss each other!

-like what ive done today?

malik giggled:

-not exactly …you should kiss him!

-kiss him…wait…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!

malik giggled again and left him alone,bakura was lost in his thoughts:

-but I don't know how to kiss!

so,with their honor,yami and kaiba teached him how to kiss someone, and… their teachings became more serious after their first kiss and then bakura left them alone to teach each other another lesson of "LOVE"!!!

in the morning,they sent bakura to take a long bath,they made his hair and told him to wea his best clothes.bakura didn't have some so he borrowed one of mariks tux and kaiba gave him his perfume and learned him how he should talk with ryou:

-you should always smile and speak with him politely, don't say anything like hell and specially fuck…don't eat like when youre with us, eat whatever you buy calmly and nice, not like wild animals and buy whatever he wants, don't let him pay…never!!!

Bakura was really worried about their date:

-I think its better to go out, it's about time!

-Good luck, don't forget what we said!

-Yeah and take some photos for us!

-Don't let him pay anything!!!

-Don't said FUCK!

Honestly, Bakura was feeling sorry for himself, cuz he didn't know what to do!

He took a long breath and knocked:

-Im coming…

When Amane opened the door, Bakura felt blush forming on his cheeks:

-Hi, Amane…eh…Im here to…Ryou!

Ryou smiled at him and made him nose bleed, he was really, really pretty right now!

-Oh Ryou youre so…GREAT!!!

Amane giggled and left them alone, Bakura glanced at ryou, he was an angel. He was wearing a white blouse with dark jeans and a pretty dark sport coat and smelled like a rose (me:trying hard to hold back my nosebleeding)

-You…you look great too, Kura!

Ryou blushed again:

-Ready?

He nodded and bakura took his hand and then they left the house!

At first, they didn't know what to say…but then they found a new branch of buskin and Robbins:

-Do you like ice-cream Ryou?

Ryou blushed:

-Yeah…how about you?

-Me too, wanna eat some?

-Sure…

And Bakura found that Ryou, LOVED, sour things:

-You love sour, but I like sweets!

Ryou giggled and licking his strawberry ice-cream:

-Sour is better, but I like sweets too, but I shouldn't eat too much of them cuz of sugar high!

Sugar high? Bakura thought he should ask this later from yami or kaiba!

They ate lunch together, went to a movie and then a park, they ate dinner in a really romantic place, where couples came to enjoy each other.

Bakura couldn't stop looking at Ryou, he took his hands and kissed them.

-You look more nicer than an angel Ryou!

Ryou blushed deeply, then…bakura took his chin in his hand and amazed at his eyes…and slowly kissed him on his lips, he tasted like sours!

-Youre wonderful Ryou!

-You…you're too, you taste like sweets!

-But you taste like sours!!!

Ryou giggled and kissed him back…he was happy cuz he had found someone who loved him like Akefia, he had found someone really kind, soft and sweet for himself, he fell in love with someone…again!

"Akefia…I have found a new friend for myself…he loves me…I love him too…"

owari

Like it? Hate it? Dare to hate it!!! runs after you with plunger

I presented this fiction to my hikary, cuz of her birthday…her birthday is near and I wanted to do something special for her so I wrote this fiction, I wish she'll like it!!! drooling

THANKS ALOTE FROM MY DEAR LARISA-CHAN, WHO HELPED ME TO EDIT THIS FICTION, I LOVE YOU MOMMY LARISA!!! hug

Don't forget R&R, im waiting!!! .


End file.
